


A Brother From Another Mother

by Fools_Paradise



Category: L4D2 - Fandom, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_Paradise/pseuds/Fools_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Ellis finally get picked up by CEDA, but something about them doesn't seem right. The two gentlemen do their best to leave CEDA and go back into the zombie-infested world, but live in a more isolated and calm area. As with most of my works, I will add another chapter if people seem to like this enough. There is a plot before there is hot gay sex. Sorry guys!<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother From Another Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earlier works, if I do write another chapter it was be better written.

"Out of bullets!"

"Jesus overalls, if you aimed when you shot you'd still have some!"

"Boys! Shut up! I can see the copter, we're almost there!"

The group heard a low rumble and began to feel the ground shake, as if it was about to split.

"Aw hell....TANK!" Ellis yelled as he looks around frantically.

"Anyone got bullets?" Rochelle yelled, her voice panicked. "Anyone?"

"Nope."

"Out."

"Gone."

"Shit." She mumbled, looking around.

"I've got some bile, so I'll use that when the Tank comes!" Ellis yelled, proud of himself.

As Ellis was finishing his statement, the Tank came up running behind them and it picked up a car and hurled it at Coach, causing him and the car to get propelled off the bridge.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Were the last words spoken by Coach.

"Coach! No!" Rochelle yelled as she leaned over the edge. She pulled herself together and screamed "Ellis throw the bile now!"

Ellis threw the bile and hit the Tank dead on. Zombies came rushing out and started ripping the flesh off of the Tank and attacking him. The Tank completely ignored them and grabbed Rochelle with crushing force.

"Ro! Nick do something! Rochelle you can't die here! WE AIN'T GONNA DIE HERE, NO WAY NO HOW. NICK!!!!"

Nick smacked Ellis upside his head. "We can't get her now! The zombies have her and there's no way, we've got no bullets. This is out only chance to escape overall's!"

"Go boys!" Rochelle yelled from where she was being held. "I'm not going to make it either way! Don't feel bad, live, go and surv-" Crack.

"Ro!" Ellis yelled frantically. He stared at her now limp body with tears streaming down his face. "Ro..." hewhispered. "You were the closest thing I've had to sister. I'll miss you.."  
“Lets go El! They're going to notice us if we don't get moving!" He grabbed the hick by his arm and started toting him towards the copter. Nick looked over the edge and saw Coach's body floating down there. He shook his head to block out the image and kept running, no need to Ellis what he'd seen.  
When they got in copter Ellis yanked off his hat and clenched his fist around it. "Why do they all die...?" He askedhimself. He let out a wail thay could only be described as pure pain, loss, and anguish. He sat there with tearspooling out his eyes for the whole ride, never looking up.  
Once they arrived at CEDA HQ Ellis wiped off his eyes and put on his smile, the one Nick knew so well.  
`"Since it's just the two of us now," Ellis began "we should get tat's that say bro's!" He laughed and his eyes shone.  
"Overa-,” He stopped himself. “Ellis, sometimes it's alright," Nick said slowly "it's alright to cry, just a little," a tear slipped out his eye. He wiped it off quickly. "so if you ever need someone to...talk to, I listen to you." He bit his lip andturned around furiously. What was he saynig? Surely the hick would make fun of him.  
Ellis clamped the conman on the shoulder and laughed, "You know man, I always thought you were so cool but it turns out you're just as human as I am!"He laughed again.  
"Wait until we get out here, I'll kick your southern as-" He was interupted by the scuff a microphone and a man'svoice.  
"IF YOU'RE HERE YOU'VE BEEN RESCUED BY CEDA. THEREOF, YOU NOW ACCEPT OUR CONDTIONS AS REPAYMENT." His voice soundedangry, deadly, and eager for bloodshed. "YOU ARE NOW TO COOPERATE WITH OUR MISSIONS AND RISK YOUR LIVES TO SAVE OTHERS LIKE YOURSELF. YOU WILL CONASEQUENTLY HAVE NO CHOICE IN WHICH AREA YOU GO TO. IF YOU CANNONT OBLIGE TO THESECONDITIONS PLEASE SPEAK WITH A CEDA MEMBER NEAR YOU. THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL." This sounded like bullshit to Nick, and as much as he was grateful for their rescue, he didn’t trust CEDA.  
"Come on Overall's, we're going to find that CEDA member." The conman said as he stood up.  
"Okay, why though?" Ellis said as he stood up. Had his shirt always been off?  
"Why is your shirt off?" The Conman asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because it smells like the wet end of a boomer. I was hoping they could wash it here for me." He said with a smile on his face, like it was the best idea he'd ever had.  
Nick gave the kid a once over, his eyes straying to his abs. They were a tough six pack, perfectly toned and tan.He wondered how he got them and how they feel. If he could run his hands over his tough body and learn what-  
"Nick? Yew okay? Yew dehadrated or sumthin'?" Ellis asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He strode ahead of Ellis and when they found the CEDA man he hoped wasn't blushing too much.

"Hello, officer. My buddy and I don’t exactly want to oblige to these conditions. Could you point us to the way out or to the person in charge??" The officer felt likea thin sheet of ice had just encrusted over him.  
"Of course" The officer said, hoping he didn't sound too nervous as he led them down a corridor with several doors lining the walls. "You," The officer said pointing to Ellis "I'll need that machete on your back" He said impatiently  
"Sure, here yew go. Hey Nick, did I ever tell yew about the time Keith 'n I get these here matching shirts? Well, when we was kids ma told us we shouldn't curse 'cause it made us look uneducated, so we never took to cursing too much but we saw these 'ere shirts in a store so of 'course we went in there and bought 'em. But my ma' and his ma didn't think it was as funny as we did and told us to go return 'em. Well we didn't wanna so we went and sold some of Keith's pa's turnips roadside to make enough money to look like we returned 'em but then his pa' notice his turnipswere missin' so he-"  
"Ellis, is now really the time?" Nick asked sharply with a quick look over his should at the hick.  
"Okay" Ellis said and shrugged.  
"In here, gentlemen" The officer said and opened a door. Nick went and sat in the only chair there and Ellis stood next to him, leaning on the chair. "Sure's dusty in here" Ellis said with a once over of the room. There was a thin layer of dust on most everything except the desk and chair.  
The door creaked open and a man entered the room in a swat suit, no face covering. He was about 6'4, had blonde buzz cut hair and was clean kept. The officer gave them a short glance, lingering on Ellis. "Look at these kids" he thought "Trying to play with the big boys" he thought with an invisible snicker.  
"Well, what can I do for the two of you?" He sounded like he cared, but they all knew he didn't give a shit.  
"We don't exactly want to comply with your 'conditions'" Nick made little air quotes around conditions. "You see, we've been fighting for our lives for a long time and suddenly you guys decide to come and get us. Now I actually don't want to be here but thank you for saving us back there but could you point us out of here?" Nick said all of this with a sort of cool air that gave of an aurora that said 'Don't fuck with me now'.  
"Well sir, you see, if you're to leave here you'll be forfeiting your rights of protection of CEDA and if need be even becoming an enemy of our entire organization. Now none of us want that to happen so if'll you'll just-" The man was cut off my Nick's impatient tone.  
Nick stood up and leaned over the man's desk. Ellis moved up next to him, his lip curled. "That's exactly what we want," Nick said with a snide. "I'll ask again, please point us to the way out." "Boy," Thought the officer "if looks could kill."  
The man picked up a little microphone and spoke into to it. "Papa gator, can you escort these men out?" he said the word 'out' a little strangely. "Of course, right away" came the immediate response. "Well boys, it was nice having you here with us this short amount of time. I hope you live longer than I think you will." He said all this with a sincere type of smile.  
As they were walking out Nick happened to glance behind him and before the door shut only he saw the sinister sneer of the man sitting behind his desk.  
"Gee Nick, what'll be out plan once we get outta here" Ellis wondered, placing his hands behind his head and walking along.  
"Just relax overalls, we're not free yet." Nick said as he looked down a corridor with doors lining it. Then they entered a metal room with no windows and one door.  
The door slammed behind them.  
Ellis looked around "Aw hell...."


End file.
